


Wedding is Destiny, and Hanging Likewise [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 19th Century, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Fanfiction, First Time, Happy Ending, Humor, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Regency, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Wedding is Destiny, and Hanging Likewise by sqbr.Summary:"In which Mary Bennet becomes a companion to Anne de Bourgh and neither of them gets quite what they were bargaining for.The new, final, and complete version of the story originally posted as "Wedding is Destiny and Hanging Likewise" and "London"."
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Anne de Bourgh
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	Wedding is Destiny, and Hanging Likewise [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding is Destiny, and Hanging Likewise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230141) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



Because this podfic is quite long (5 hours and 45 minutes, to be precise) I have created two versions. One is the full version, which is 320 MB. The other is separated into 22 chapters which have to be downloaded separately. I did what I could, but the sound levels do vary from chapter to chapter. The earliest chapters were my first foray into podficcing and were recorded on one mic, while the later ones were recorded on a slightly nicer mic.

Music: Mozart's piano quartet no. 1 in G minor as performed by pianist Kevin Davis.

Thank you to sqbr for writing this beautiful story, and for giving blanket permission for transformative works. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

Full version (320 MB):

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MVCiVHIQYUUIo-4-42Mutyafvm1DFDES/view?usp=sharing)  
[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisefulllength)

Chapter by chapter:

[Chapter 1 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ofVFwOFCjYPMheDNRfJI5mXRojLqoaYk/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 1 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech1)

[Chapter 2 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ktGYcAjthB5FyEPg5XFLUlNBw5WKBbks/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 2 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech2)

[Chapter 3 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uGSA6uQdBLW2QHFTctiLZkIWcCOay0k2/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 3 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech3)

[Chapter 4 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PFxQpNYWGM2Rdyavw71q5QdQIWkI6lLR/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 4 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech4)

[Chapter 5 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O08JSLbPOIzVauPA9jMweIRG4PpBxlbX/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 5 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech5)

[Chapter 6 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LDFyek5u1kBNYCUGddMeD0jt5sYaVzAA/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 6 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech6)

[Chapter 7 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vsbYDZIQkj4PFhHdjDG7N09DPnjBvKz2/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 7 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech7)

[Chapter 8 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17rtwFAD5BIqsoHnQFmUOznHUKgVQc4T5/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 8 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech8)

[Chapter 9 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YS1Cf9U4lAVEDNH262n8rXRfYkE059Rg/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 9 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech9)

[Chapter 10 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w8rDka1xxnwytRsdXsimWzcxMwCKpcgV/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 10 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech10)

[Chapter 11 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17M5ljTQyoT_MhnBCoTFsYU5DrLzdZ2Zo/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 11 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech11)

[Chapter 12 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L7Ot3vHFCbbm5WmV8coVfQdxuMhFnldF/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 12 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech12)

[Chapter 13 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mabPHJnSPtqOpPYqV9EdiqNqXUXTS5HU/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 13 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech13)

[Chapter 14 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OyTmffFM341qN45mZmWb5JHg_rqPTSkO/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 14 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech14)

[Chapter 15 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-04W-UfymkjS1sMg7pWykOnV_xSLKme4/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 15 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech15)

[Chapter 16 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qP8Gdq-5vR1cRfjGW4OJbB-mlLnhSd1E/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 16 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech16)

[Chapter 17 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u5UEvC9PqNDepG1KMNVHwsJNtFoRqFH2/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 17 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech17)

[Chapter 18 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LaUnqWRiWmDNhlfCCCtiUCUcAbUSS9mb/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 18 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech18)

[Chapter 19 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Jm3ORyFRxhvKGotNJ6jBmzZIa99gI40B/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 19 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech19)

[Chapter 20 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sHvJ2EX97xDtY0Iq98x2Kvs-lmLqaUTB/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 20 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech20)

[Chapter 21 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DxInqE8qv9kBqBAgvH-NyONLH_T6jr4w/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 21 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech21)

[Chapter 22 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bk0gzpZi4IpmyaLflfMtvaMCuV1Ya8Qi/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 22 (Internet Archive)](https://archive.org/details/weddingdestinyhanginglikewisech22)


End file.
